chazz vs syrus: dueling for Alexis and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Chazz threat Alexis and syrus duels him to try stop him. will this duel cost syrus's life? I did not own yugioh gx. sorry for mistakes. Alexis, chazz , syrus and Jaden is 16. contains one sided chazz x Alexis,one sided syrus x Alexis , one sided Jaden X alexis and one sided Blair x Syrus. If you like chazz, don't read this.


Syrus and chazz was working out in the gym. Jaden and Alexis was eating lunch. Chazz said " This will make Alexis like me." syrus said nicely " she don't like you chazz. I know she has a crush on Jaden. I have a crush on Alexis. However I know she don't feel the same way. So I wanted her to be happy. So I accepted it.". Chazz said " that's because you are dumb. You are ugly. Girls like money. I have money. I will make Alexis fall in love with me.". Syrus said " you can't make her love you. Love is a 2 person function. Alexis have the choice to love you that way for not.". Chazz said " I will force her to love me." walking to the front gym door. Syrus blocked the door. Chazz said " Move, Blue nerd!". Syrus said while starting his dueldisk and said " I will not let you force Alexis to do anything she don't want to do. You gonna have to get pass me 1st!". Chazz said " Fine ! I will destory you Blue nerd, Then I will force Alexis to love me no matter what I have to do!" whie starting his dueldisk. Syrus screamed " I will not let you hurt her! They both screamed " Duel!".

Atticus heard eveything. He was mad. Atticus went through a door unknown to chazz and syrus to warn Alexis and Jaden. Atticus ran and saw Jaden, Alexis and zane. Atticus yelled " Alexis and syrus are in danager! Chazz is a threat!". Zane, Alexis and Jaden said " where is chazz?". Atticus said " the gym". zane said " oh no my brother went to the gym! If He hurts syrus, I will..." Atticus,Jaden, Alexis and zane rushed to the gym. Chazz said " I go 1st. I summon Beetron-1 Beetletop in attack mode. I play pot of greed. I draw 2 cards. Then I set 1 card facedown . My turn is over!" Syrus said " If you promise not to hurt Alexis and not force her to do anything she don't want to do . I will stop dueling and let you go." chazz said " never, I will make her love me or force her to love me no matter what I have to do! So no deal!". some people said " chazz, you are a psychopath!". Chazz looked it was Jaden, Atticus, Alexis and Zane. Chazz said " nothing will stop me from getting what I want!". Syrus said " My turn, I draw! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set! Then I play polymerization! I fuse Rescueroid and Ambulanceroid to fusion summon Ambulance Rescueroid in attack mode. I attack Beetron-1 Beetletop with my monster.". Chazz said " so what!" when his lifepoints went down to 3400. Chazz then pulled out a gun and shot syrus 5 times in the stomatch! " Syrus !" everyone screamed. " you monster!" zane screamed and running towards syrus. Chazz said "Don't touch him or I will shoot him again unless Alexis do anything i say!". Alexis said " syrus...". Syrus got up standing with one arm covering up his stomatch and weakly said " I end my turn!". chazz said " weakling, I draw! I play Alexis x chazz shipping, a spell card! I banish Ojama yellow from my deck. It banish your monster, I lets me special summon a ritual monster with 2000 or less attack point ignorning summoning condtions in attack mode and a ojama monster from my deck in defense mode. The ojama monster become a tuner! I can only special summon monsters this turn. You can't normal summon , syrus for the rest of this duel. ". " That's not fair" the gang said. " syrus..." Alexis said. " I special summon the card I stole from Alexis, I special summon Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode. Then I special summon Ojama green in defense mode, It becomes a tuner!." Syrus weakly said "he gonna synchro summon!". The gang said " Synchro what?". Chazz said " I tune Cyber Angel Benten with Ojama green, which is a tuner now. 6 plus 2 is 8 meaning I can Synchro summon a level 8 Synchro monster! Alexis, you will love me, even if I have to force you! I synchro summon Cyber angel Ojama princess ( level 8/synchro/beast/ earth/ atk 3950/def 4000) in attack mode. I attack you directly with my monster!". Syrus yelled in pain when his lifepoints went down to 50. chazz shot syrus 10 more times with the gun. Syrus was barely alive. " Syrus! " Everyone screamed execluding chazz. " I end my turn" chazz said. " chazz, let syrus get medicial care! He might die! I will do anything you say!" Alexis said. " I will not let you hurt her! I draw!" Syrus said weakly . He was barely breathing! Syrus weakly said " I put new cards in my deck. First I play Monster reborn to special summon Cyber Angel Benten to my side of the field in attack mode. Next I play Shrink! It cuts your monster's attack by half. Your monster's attack is now 1975. Next I play Rush Recklessly! It increases Benten's attack by 700. It's attack is now 2500. This duel is almost over! Cyber Angel Benten attacks Cyber angel Ojama princess!". Chazz said " so what I am still in the game " as his lifepoints drop to 2875. Chazz was about to shoot syrus in the head to about kill him. A random girl out of no where pushed chazz out of no where destorying his gun. The random girl was Blair. Chazz said " I will win this duel." Syrus weakly said " you lose, chazz! You lost to Alexis's card. Cyber Angel Benten's effect applies! Since it destoryed a monster by battle and sent it to the graveyard, You take damage equal to the monster's Original defense meaning I win!". Chazz screamed " NO!" like a crybaby when his lifepoints hit zero. Bandit keith who turned his life around came and arrested chazz on so many charges.

Everyone else rushed Syrus into the Er. Classes was cancelled until syrus recovered. Syrus did not die. He had to stay in the Hospital for 5 weeks. Alexis, zane, Atticus and Blair stayed at the Hospital until syrus could get out. Blair said to Alexis " I got something to confess, Alexis?" Alexis asked " what is it?". Blair said " I pretended to flirt with Jaden. I did that to make you salty to help you get with Jaden. But there was no another reason for me dong that. I was trying to make Syrus jealous of Jaden because I fallen in love with Syrus! But I know he don't have the same feelings towards me. He is in love with someone else. That's how Jaden got in the mix. I know syrus knew you, Alexis had a crush on Jaden. I also knew Syrus is in love with you, Alexis. He knew you did not have same feelings towards him. So I wanted you and Jaden to be a couple. So in the future, maybe me and Syrus can be a couple. I am sorry Alexis and to syrus for using both of you two." with tears in her eyes hugging syrus with her little hands. Jaden walked in and said " I did not know that. I thought she was really liked me. I am not mad at her.". Alexis said " I am not mad at her." syrus woke up and Blair kissed him on the lips before he could react. Zane and Atticus was shocked. syrus said to Blair " Thank you for saving my life, Blair. I am not mad at your plan . Eventhough I did not like you that way, I can tell you love me a lot.". Blair blushed hard and said " I know you love Alexis a lot.". Syrus blushed a lot and said " yeah it's true. But I know she likes Jaden. ". Jaden said " Alexis, I don't like you that way.". Alexis said " Ok,Jaden". Alexis walked toward syrus. Alexis said " Thank you for saving me from chazz". Syrus said " no problem that what friends do.". Alexis said " I got a little gift for you, syrus." Alexis gave syrus a friendly hug and gave syrus a kiss on his lips in a nonromantic way. It fealt like syrus got kissed by a angel in heaven. Syrus got come back to Duel Academy for 5 weeks.

Chazz lost all his fangirls. Syrus made a decision to not press charges on chazz if he plead guilty to having a gun on school grounds. Chazz took the deal and he was in jail for 2 months. The news of his arrest made his brothers go bankrupt. Everyone forgave chazz over time because somehow syrus forgave him over time.


End file.
